mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Babs Seed (song)
Bad Seed is a song sung by the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the episode One Bad Apple about their eponymous antagonist, Babs Seed. It is presented in the style of a Saturday morning cartoon musical sequence, a la The Archie Show, Cattanooga Cats, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! or Alvin and the Chipmunks or a mid 1980s MTV music video, a la The Go-Go's or The Cars, with retro motifs, a malt shop and an old fashioned theater setting the stage for humorous chase scenes (again, showcasing the CMC's talents as a "Josie and The Pussycats"-esque rock band, an identity previously touched upon in their Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song). The song was released in a compressed (low-quality) form to Entertainment Weekly prior to the episode's airing. Daniel Ingram enlisted the help of David Corman on the drums and guitar in this song. The song was originally recorded in the "hard rock" genre. Official remix On November 27, 2012, Daniel Ingram made a tweet saying that he would post his own remix of the song after so many other fan remixes of the song had been made. The next day, his remix was posted to his Soundcloud account. Like Love Is In Bloom, this version of "Babs Seed" was produced with the help of Davey Badiuk and Sam Ryan of SOS Music, Ltd. Lyrics :Mark Crusaders ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::First, we thought that Babs was so really, really sweet ::A new friend to have then it seemed like such a treat :Scootaloo ::But then, we found the truth; she's just a bully from the east ::She went from Babs, yeah, to a bully and a beast :Belle ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :Mark Crusaders ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::We got a bully on our tail ::We gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::We gotta run, we gotta flee ::We gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad seed ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Bloom ::Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right ::But the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we aren't lookin' for a fight :Scootaloo ::Oh, she'll go home soon, and then we'll have some peace again ::But for now, we're staying out of her way 'til then :Belle ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :Mark Crusaders ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? ::We got a bully on our tail ::We gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, if she's after you ::We gotta run, we gotta flee ::We gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Why so mean? Why so crude? ::Why so angry? Why so rude? ::Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends? ::Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends? ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad, bad- ::Babs Seed, Babs Seed- :Scootaloo ::She's just a bad, bad seed References pl:Babs Seed (piosenka) Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Season 3 songs